FINALE ¦Resident Evil 7 17
Jared finishes Resident Evil 7 - finally being about to fight grandma! Synopsis A lot has been revealed, and a lot has made sense. Jared makes a joke about Resident Evil Revelations. Lucas has clearly been down here. Jared wonders if Umbrella is behind this. Jared can hear singing. The singing gets louder before it stops, and Eveline appears. The mine starts rumbling, and monsters appear. There are a lot of dudes around. Jared finds a bomb, and other items. Jared fights a big guy, and has to rethink his strategy. He is killed as they vomit. Jared runs out of bombs as he fights the large dudes again. Jared tries to escape up a ladder while they are vomiting acid at him, but it doesn't work. Jared laughs as one of them falls over and dies. Jared realizes he is getting to the end as he game throws more bad guys at him, rather then using the survival element. Jared can save the game. He sees the grandma's wheelchair, and wants to kill her so hard! Jared breaks a bubble head. Jared is confused as a flashback is shown. Jared is surprised as he is back at the house. Jared is angry that he was right! Evelin shows Ethan himself being beaten up. Jared prepares to watch himself get his arm torn off. Jared inspects the rest of the house. Jared triggers some laughing, so he turns around, heading in the opposite direction. He keeps on changing his mind. Jared gets to the attic, and gets attacked by Mia, knowing that it isn't real. Jared wonders why Ethan would show the girl the serum. Jared is back at the beginning of the game. Jared laughs as he sees a girl doll on a chair. The house starts to shake after Mia vanishes again. Mia constantly appears to attack. Eveline appears, and pushes Ethan back, yelling to stay away. Jared couldn't tell whether he was taking damage or not - until he died. Jared injects the girl, and she turns back into the grandma, who melts. The goop forms into a giant face. Jared shoots at it, as it makes him feel better. He tries using 'Diplomacy', and gets attacked. He is thrown outside. Jared realizes that this is the final boss. Ethan can't move, and he is dragged to the face. Jared tries to shoot at it, and is dropped. Jared continues to shoot at the boss. Grandma crumbles, and Jared is worried that he will be buried. Jared gets several achievements, and thinks the game is over. A different Redfield, who is not Chris appears. Jared is happy that Mia survived. Jared is annoyed when he sees the Umbrella Corporation logo. Jared is confused as the stylized credits appear. Jared is not happy that they were picked up by Umbrella. Jared enjoyed the hell out of that game. It wasn't as horror focused as he thought, but it was survival horror. It was a very classic Resident Evil game. Jared discusses the animal keys. The inventory management wasn't too tough. Jared should have used his grenade launcher more. Jared was right about the grandma, but is worried about Lucas! At least Mia is OK. Jared wonders what happens if he chooses Zoe instead. Jared believes he made the right choice. Jared is confused when it is revealed that it was Chris Redfield. Maybe Umbrella changed their ways. Jared is happy that they made it clear that it was within the Resident Evil universe. Jared waits to see if there is anything after the credits. It would have been better if he said that his name was Chris. The music picks up and gets rad. Jared looks for names he might recognize from people who he has met. Jared knows that people are speedrunning the game in 90 minutes. He wonders how to knife only some of those bosses. Jared feels that he can speedrun Mega Man X. Jared feels that he missed something at the end of the credits. It would be tough to go back to choosing Zoe instead. It is difficult to have people watch you play games, and Jared thanks everyone who helps him out. Category:Resident Evil 7 Category:Videos